Just a normal everyday life
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: Battle City is over and everyone returns to school, a school run by Pegasus! Wait until you see the staff that he hires. Lots of Pairings: BakuraXAnzu and YamiXIsis are the only sure ones so far, but don't worry, there will be others!
1. First Day of School

Hi! This is my new story and it WON'T end in tragedy! It will follow mainly Yami and Bakura. When following Bakura, it will be more serious but when following Yami it will be more humorous.  
  
~  
  
I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
No more talking, on with the story!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"RYOU!!!!!! Are you bloody serious?!?!"  
  
"Yes Yami, now get ready, we are meeting the gang in about 10 minutes."  
  
"I swear when we get home, I am going to make you wish you were dead."  
  
*gulp*  
  
It was the most dreaded day of the year, the first day of school. Battle City was over and now everyone would have to return to normal life. All the spirits now had their own bodies but also retained their powers.  
  
"Hey Bakura, you want a Pop-Tart?  
  
"Go to hell"  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Just give me the damn Pop-Tart"  
  
"Knew you were hungry" ^_^  
  
Yugi and Ryou agreed on signing both Yami and Bakura up for school. They needed to learn about the modern world. Plus, would you trust them home alone?  
  
"Bakura! Its time to go!"  
  
"Keep your pants on, I'm comming!"  
  
Both were dawned in the traditional school uniform. Bakura's was unbuttoned though, revealing his undershirt and Millenium Ring. Yami gave it back to him. They walked a couple blocks before meeting up with Anzu.  
  
"Hi Anzu!"  
  
"Hi Ryou!.....Bakura" He just nodded when his name was said.  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh, just smashing! Bakura and I went to England!"  
  
"How cool! That's where your originally from, right?  
  
"Why yes it is, I learned a lot while I was there!"  
  
"Um...if you two excuse me," Bakura interrupted, "this friendly chatter is making me sick."  
  
"You know, you could try and be a bit more polite!"  
  
"Cram it Friendship Girl, Ryou has been telling me that all my life, I don't need you to start!" Bakura folded his arms and began walking faster.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Anzu whispered to Ryou.  
  
"He's a bit peeved about the first day of school."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hey look! Its Yugi!"  
  
The King of Games, his Hikari, Jounouchi, and Honda were waiting at the curb. Oh yea, Bakura was there but he wasn't making eye contact with anyone. He couldn't go on, seeing he didn't know the way to school.  
  
"Hi Anzu! Hi Ryou!" Greeted Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, good to see you!" Replied Anzu.  
  
"Hi Yami."  
  
"Hello Anzu."  
  
"Um...did everyone forget about me?"  
  
"Haha! Sorry Jou, hi to you too."  
  
"That's more like it!" The blonde duelist said smugly.  
  
"Can we please hurry up? You're friendliness is killing me!"  
  
"You should be more polite Thief"  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh"  
  
"Come on now, lets all get along!"  
  
The group walked to school. The bell just rung as they took their seats.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Ms. Yoshiko and I am your new teacher.  
  
"Hello Ms. Yoshiko" The class said in unison.  
  
"I hope you all have fun in your Junior year of Domino High! Now, raise your hand if your new to this school."  
  
Several hands rose slowly into the air.  
  
"I want all the new people to introduce themselves one by one and tell us your name and what school you went to before this."  
  
The first one up was the King of Games.  
  
"Hello, my name is Yami Motou."  
  
"Oh, are you Yugi's brother?" One of the students interrupted.  
  
"No, I am his cousin (they agreed to this earlier) I come from Egypt"  
  
"Oh wow! That must really be something to come here from Egypt. Was the plane ride long?"  
  
"What plane ride?"  
  
"Um.....ok.....next!"  
  
"My name is Bakura."  
  
"Oh, and you are Ryou's brother"  
  
"I guess you can say that"  
  
"That means your name is Bakura Bakura?"  
  
"My first name is not something you need to know" (He hadn't thought of one yet)  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Egypt"  
  
"Oh, another Egyptian!"  
  
"Sure....." This woman was seriosly beginning to annoy the Thief.  
  
"Ok, what school did you go to before this?"  
  
"No where, this is my first day." The Thief sat down.  
  
"Alright, then we will have to work you extra hard!"  
  
"Damn....."  
  
"Next!"  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar"  
  
"Let me guess, Egypt"  
  
"Yea, can I sit down now?"  
  
"No, tell us what school you went to"  
  
"I didn't go anywhere, I was stuck in a underground society gaurding the Pharaoh's tomb until recently when I emerged and attempted to kill Yami over ther."  
  
"Hi" Yami waved at Malik.  
  
"What's up Pharaoh?"  
  
"Nothing much"  
  
"Ok!" the teacher interupted. "Malik, please tell the truth next time.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And the last person please stand"  
  
"Marik Ishtar"  
  
"And your Malik's brother from Egypt also, right?"  
  
"Yea, I'm his younger brother."  
  
"And you didn't go to school either before this?"  
  
"Who needs school? Isis is making me go here. If it weren't for Malik, I would have killed her a good long time ago! To see her lifeless body in a puddle of blood would truly be a beautiful sight......"  
  
(O_O) "Well......it looks like we have many new.....special people in our class. All from Egypt as well!"  
  
"Egyptian pride!" Shouted Malik  
  
"Yea! Let the pyramids surpass the trials of time!" Replied the three Yami's.  
  
Everyone in the class just stared a them.  
  
"Ok....since its the first day, I'm just going to let everyone get to know each other."  
  
The class got up and began moving around. Yugi, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, and Anzu were sitting together. Yami, Malik, Marik, and Bakura were at another table, talking.  
  
"So Gravekeeper, how was your summer?"  
  
"Pharaoh, you and I both know how Nee-san is" Said Malik, leaning his chair back on two legs.  
  
"Yea, really nice..............beautiful............and dreamy.........."  
  
(O_O) "What did you say Pharaoh......." He began pulling out the Rod.  
  
"Um.....she is always mean to you guys?"  
  
"Yea, torturing me and my Hikari all summer! She is evil!"  
  
"I don't think she would do that" Said Yami quietly  
  
"Wow, sounds like your afraid of someone Marik"  
  
"I fear no one Tomb Robber! Remember I can best you in a duel anyday!"  
  
"Sounds like a challenge....I assure you, the last battle was won by luck."  
  
"Stop it you two! Besides, I beat both of you!" Said a grinning Yami.  
  
"Damn Pharaoh," They muttered together.  
  
"School is going to suck...." Malik said dreamily  
  
"I'll just make my Aibou do all my homework."  
  
"You shouldn't treat Ryou like that."  
  
"Quiet, I know how you always make Yugi do all your chores"  
  
"..............."  
  
A girl who had been eyeing the Egyptians finally approached their table.  
  
"Hi cutie" said the girl with purple hair to the Thief. "My name is Miho"  
  
"What makes you think I care?"  
  
"You know, your brother Ryou is a lot more polite than you are! Though your cuter."  
  
"So? Go away"  
  
"Well, then I know he will treat me better" said the girl, grabbing Malik's arm.  
  
"Get off me whore!"  
  
"Jeez! All you Egyptians are so rude!"  
  
"Not me" Said Marik. "In fact, I can take real good care of you...." he said, licking his lips.  
  
O_O "Eep!" She ran off, leaving the four boys laughing.  
  
"Maybe school won't be as bad as I thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Yugi, Ryou, how's you get those two to come to school? asked Jou.  
  
"Oh, I called Isis about it and she gave me some really good ideas....." said Ryou, looking a bit on the sinister side. They all laughed at this.  
  
"How was England Ryou?"  
  
"It was smashing Yugi!"  
  
O_O "Ey, why are you talking like that?"  
  
"Well, Jou, I have learned the beauty of their language, much more proper if I do say so."  
  
"Hey buddy," Said Honda, "Keep talking like than and I'm gonna pound your face in!"  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
Jou whispered to Ryou, "Its nothing, just when Honda was young, he got attacked by a clown with a british accent."  
  
"Oh........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gods this is boring" Said Bakura, glancing at the clock. "Pharaoh, you always have good ideas. What sould we do?"  
  
"Well," Yami looked around the room until his eyes stopped on a boy with brown hair, "I think we should pay the Dragon Master a little visit."  
  
"Piss of the Priest? Let's do it!" They all walked up to Seto Kaiba's desk. He was sitting in the corner by himself reading a book."  
  
"Hey Kaiba!"  
  
"Beat it Yami"  
  
"Come on Kaiba," said Malik wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "we are all friends here!"  
  
"I'll be your friend if you give me Ra."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Oh yes, take Ra! I don't want it!"  
  
"Gods Priest, do you have a stick showed up your butt or something?"  
  
"I don't even know who you are, so don't insult me."  
  
"Grrr......I am the King of Thieves!"  
  
"Right, and I was the High Priest in ancient Egypt" replied Kaiba cooly.  
  
"But you were-"  
  
"Enough, just leave me the hell alone." Kaiba picked up his stuff and moved to another corner of the room.  
  
"What a stiff" Said Bakura, eyeing Kaiba.  
  
"Come on, he's not so bad."  
  
"Yea, when he is in love with you," Said Marik casually.  
  
O_O "What the hell are you talking about?" Questioned the Pharaoh.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Malik said, "He is always thinking about you" He fluttered his eyes mockingly.  
  
"He always thinks about beating me!"  
  
Bakura stepped in. "Still, its a lot of thought to give to a single person."  
  
Yami was starting to sweat. "Your all just messing with me."  
  
"No, I'll prove it. Ryou! Get over here!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sorry guys, I'll be right back." Ryou told his friends.  
  
"What does your dark half want?" questioned Yugi  
  
"Who knows, I just know I'd better listen to him!"  
  
"Ryou walked over to Bakura. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Malik chirpped, "Isn't Kaiba in love with Yami?"  
  
"Of course, everyone knows that!"  
  
(O_O)  
  
"Ok, you can go now" The white-haired boy walked away.  
  
// Good job Ryou \\  
  
\\ Yea, just don't hurt me when we get home //  
  
// I'll think about it \\  
  
Yami hugged his legs and started rocking. His eyes were huge and he kept mumbling things to himself. The three evil guys were trying their hardest not to burst out in laughter.  
  
"Ok class! Lunch time!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gods! What is this!"  
  
"That's tuna Malik."  
  
"It looks like something I threw up."  
  
The Yami's were sitting with the group for lunch. Of course, they were all a bit hesitant to try out the cafeteria food.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I packed a lunch!"  
  
"You mean I packed a lunch Yami."  
  
"Right Aibou, you packed it."  
  
The Tomb Robber reached into his pocket and for some reason no money was in it. In fact, the only thing in his pocket was a hole.  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
"What? You got something in your precious hair?"  
  
"Shut up Mutt. For your information, I have no money for lunch."  
  
"Sorry, can't help you"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Bakura, but I don't bring money to school"  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Sorry, I already ate my lunch"  
  
"Grrrrr.....Honda?"  
  
"I would never give you money!"  
  
"Cheapskate........Malik? Marik?"  
  
"You think we have money? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Damn." He was starting to get hungry.  
  
"Stop being so mean you guys! Here Bakura." Said Anzu handing his $5.00.  
  
"Yay! Food!" The Tomb Robber took off after that.  
  
"Wow, Anzu, that was nice."  
  
"I just can't stand to see anyone in pain."  
  
"Then why do you give us pain with your friendship lectures?" Said Marik cooly.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
(X_O) "Ow!"  
  
Bakura came walking back 3 minutes later with some food on a tray. Honestly, you couldn't tell what it was by looking at it. Some jock decided it would be funny to trip him, thinking he was Ryou. He stuck out his leg and........  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura fell face-first into his food. The cafeteria broke out in laughter.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!" It had no effect though.  
  
"Grrrrr.......I swear it! You all will die!!!!" Even his so called friends were doubled over in histarics.  
  
"Knock it off everyone!" Anzu spoke up. "What did he ever do to you?!"  
  
"Anzu, stop talking, I don't need you to speak for me."  
  
"Oh, so you need your girlfriend to speak for you?" Asked the jock mockingly. The room was still laughing.  
  
"Grrrrr......." Bakura's ring began to glow and his hair started waving without wind. He held out his hand and.............  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
The laughter died instantly. The jock was on the ground holding his cheek and an enraged Anzu was standing over him.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Does it make you feel special when you pick on someone else?! People like you make me sick! Go back to the sewer you crawled out from!!!"  
  
Bakura's item stopped glowing. Now, all eyes were on the jock.  
  
"Well, he's a dork! Who cares if he gets hurt?"  
  
"I care! And your a jerk! Go away! Bakura has more friends than you will ever have! You don't deserve the luxury of life!"  
  
"Hey, come on now, he's ok, no harm done. You don't gotta be so mean." The bully was shrinking back in fear and embarassment.  
  
"Just go!" Anzu stomped away and sat down at the table. Bakura was still rooted to the spot. Why did she stand up for him? The noise resumed in the room as if nothing happened.  
  
"Here Thief" Malik, still giggling, handed Bakura a napkin so he could wipe himself off.  
  
\\ Are you ok Bakura? //  
  
// What do you think? \\  
  
\\ Guess thats a yes //  
  
// Tell me, is the Wench this nice to everyone? \\  
  
\\ Yami, don't call her that, Anzu just stood up for you //  
  
// She didn't need to \\  
  
\\ But she did //  
  
"Hah! You look like a freaking tuna!"  
  
"Shut up, at least my hair never poked someone's eye out."  
  
"At least I'm not covered it food!"  
  
"At least my hair isn't pink!"  
  
"Albino!"  
  
"Porccupine!"  
  
"Tomb Raider!"  
  
"Bondage freak!"  
  
"You know, as entertaining as this is, I should tell you class starts in 2 minutes" Said Malik, getting up from his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was outside. It was time for P.E. Malik kept complaining that sweats were not stylish and Yami was worried what would happen to his hair if he started to sweat. The P.E. teacher was talking to them.  
  
"Ok! I'm going to pair you off. Every two people to a target." They were doing archery.  
  
"Malik and Marik, Yami and Kaiba, Yugi and Jou, Bakura and Anzu........." He read off the rest of the names.  
  
"I'm with Kaiba?! I can't face him after learning the truth!"  
  
"No worries Pharaoh, he won't try anything......yet" Bakura patted his back, smirking.  
  
"That's no help."  
  
Everyone was now with their partners and at their targets. Bakura knew how to use a bow very well and so did Marik, but for everyone else, it seemed to be their first time."  
  
"YAMI! AIM AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"Whoops, sorry Malik"  
  
"Ryou, your holding the bow backwards."  
  
"Hehe, I knew that!"  
  
"OW! YOU HIT ME IN MY LEFT CHEEK!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about Kaiba? It was no where near your face!"  
  
"Not that cheek Mutt" -_-  
  
"Holy crap! You shot the principal's car!"  
  
"Someone get him a doctor!"  
  
Bakura ignored the constant babble and was teaching Anzu the proper way to shoot.  
  
"Ok, now pull back, but be careful letting go. You don't want the tail feather to cut your arm."  
  
"Thanks Bakura" She let the arrow go and she actually hit the target, unlike most of the class.  
  
"Not bad, but I can do better."  
  
"Well, you have had more practice."  
  
"Hey woman, I have a question"  
  
"Its Anzu......but what?"  
  
"At lunch........um........why did you do that?"  
  
"It's just I can't stand to see bullies like that! Honestly, I can't stand you either so don't think I am in love with you or anything"  
  
"It was lucky you stepped in, I was about to kill him."  
  
"I'm sure....." She handed the bow to Bakura to let him shoot.  
  
"Are you doubting me? I could beat him down in a second!"  
  
"Violence isn't always the answer."  
  
"That is the only way someone will listen to you"  
  
"Not true, words work so much better"  
  
"You do things your way, I'll do them my way." He let an arrow fly right into the bullseye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik, it appears that Yami has an eye for your sister"  
  
"Gee, what tipped you off Tomb Robber?"  
  
Malik, Marik and Bakura were walking home together. They lived close to each other. The rest of the gang decided to hang out at the Kame Game Shop. Malik and Bakura were talking while Marik was chasing squirrels trying to light them on fire (O_O)  
  
"You know, this can be a good thing....."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well......" He whispered something into Malik's ear. A smile crept over the Tomb Keeper's face.  
  
"That is true"  
  
"This is my house, I'll leave you to think."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Yami, did you enjoy the first day of school?"  
  
"Ryou, I never want to go back to that Ra forsaken place."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Why are you home so early?"  
  
"I don't know. It just got boring over there."  
  
"I see......"  
  
"So school was that bad?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It appears you made a new friend though"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Anzu"  
  
"That Wench?!"  
  
"I saw how she stood up for you in front of the whole school and how you were helping her in archery. Is there something you want to tell me Yami?"  
  
"If you don't stop......"  
  
"What's wrong? You made a new friend, I think that's great!"  
  
Bakura slugged Ryou across the cheek. The young boy fell to the ground, his face already beginning to swell. Bakura stood over him, his eyes narrowed in a glare. Ryou looked up at him, dumbfounded by his actions.  
  
"Ryou, I did not make a new friend. I do not have friends and even if I did, she wouldn't be one of them!" He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"I'm going out for a while" Ryou stayed on the ground, still holding his face. Bakura walked out.  
  
"You want to put some ice on that. It will make the swelling go down." He slammed the door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone likes this so far. You can tell my by reviewing ^_^ 


	2. The Night After

Wow! So many reviews for one chapter! You all are too nice ^_^  
  
Oh yea  
  
Disclaimer: Don't won YuGiOh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura was sitting at the local club along with Malik, Marik and Yami. They always met here every monday night. There was drinking, dancing, and karaoke. The four were sitting at a table.  
  
"Tomb Robber, what's up? You have barely touched your drink"  
  
"Its nothing, just still bumed by the fact we gotta go to that hellhole" he lied.  
  
"Ah well, at least we can drink our troubles away tonight!"  
  
Bakura's mind was not there. He had hit Ryou, he actually hurt Ryou. Of course he had always threatened him, but he never actually hurt him.  
  
"I am a monster....."  
  
"What was that Tomb Robber?"  
  
"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH PHARAOH!!!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down man."  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm going for a walk" and with that, Bakura got up and left the bar.  
  
"That was strange....."  
  
"Yami, what do you think of Isis?" Malik said suddenly.  
  
(O_O) " Um......why do you ask?"  
  
"Well" replied Marik "its fairly obvious you are in love with her"  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"Yami, if you love her, I am giving you permission to date Nee-san." Malik said this with a lot of effort.  
  
"PPPPPFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Marik spit out his Margerita. "WHY?!?!"  
  
"Shut up" Malik told his Yami.  
  
"What are you? Her father? If I want to date her, I don't need your permission!"  
  
"Grrr......I'm trying to be nice here Pharaoh."  
  
"Sorry, I would love to, its just I'm just not used to asking someone out...."  
  
"Me and Marik can help you out there."  
  
"We can?"  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"But first, we want you to do something."  
  
"We do?"  
  
*Gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura walked down the streets. His hands were in his pockets and the wind ruffled his hair. The fact he actually hit Ryou lingered in his mind. He always threatened him, but never went so far as to hit him. He suddenly say a girl taking out the trash. It was Anzu.  
  
"Oh hi Ryou!"  
  
"Shut up Girlie, I'm not Ryou"  
  
"Oh, sorry Bakura"  
  
"Leave me alone....please"  
  
"Tell me whats wrong"  
  
"Why should you care? You're just a mortal!" Bakura began walking away but Anzu wouldn't let him go. She ran up and blocked his path.  
  
"Out of the way Wench!"  
  
"Tell me what happened!"  
  
"Move!" He knocked Anzu to the ground. She stared back up at Bakura. Just like Ryou stared at him. Innocence and confusion in those eyes.  
  
"Oh Ra........No......." Anzu watched as Bakura seemed to be struggling with his emotions. Bakura then reached out a hand. Anzu stared at it for a little before taking it. Bakura pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Uh......Bakura, are you ok?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt Ryou........" He then looked at Anzu and they stared into each others eyes. She saw confusion and fear in his eyes. This was not the Bakura she knew. This was a mortal Bakura, a Bakura who experienced mental anguish. Anzu actually felt something besides anger towards the Thief.  
  
His brown eyes looked into her blue ones. Suddenly, all the fear and pain dissapeared and his eyes narrowed again. He let go of her quickly. His mouth was curled in a snarl.  
  
"Listen wench, tell no one about what happened here." He started walking away, leaving a very confused Anzu standing in the streets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous........"Yami was up on stage singing a Good Charlotte song. Malik and Marik were doubled over in laughter. People were throwing beer bottles at the Pharaoh and booing him off stage.  
  
"Good Charlotte sucks!"  
  
"Go to hell you poser!"  
  
"Your singing sucks more than the band!"  
  
Yami got down and walked back to the two Egyptians.  
  
"Ok, can you help me get Isis now?" He pulled some glass out of his hair.  
  
"Oh yea, it's definately a deal!" A guy suddenly walked up to Yami.  
  
"Eh, I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean it when I said your singing is worse than Good Charlotte, its at least 100 times better."  
  
"You really hurt my feelings when you said that......"  
  
"Yea.....sorry about that." Malik and Marik just laughed the whole time.  
  
"You two are truly evil" grumbled Yami  
  
"But isn't Isis worth it?"  
  
".....................................yes"  
  
(Um, sorry to any Good Charlotte fans, I just really can't stand them! *Waits for flames*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura arrived home. Ryou was sitting on the couch reading a book. An ice pack covered half his face.  
  
"Oh, hello Bakura, have fun with Yami and the Egyptians?" He acted as if nothing strange had happened.  
  
"Oh yea, but I left early."  
  
"Well, we better go to sleep, got another day of school ahead of us." The white-haired boy bookmarked his page and stood up yawning. He walked to the bedroom.  
  
"Ryou, wait!"  
  
"Yes Yami?"  
  
"I'm sorry........I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, that's ok Bakura!"  
  
"It's not ok, I didn't mean to."  
  
"I shouldn't have annoyed you"  
  
"Well, at least that is cleared up. Go to bed and don't bother me."  
  
"Hehe, good night Yami"  
  
Ryou walked into his room and turned out the lights. Bakura stood in the living room until finally taking a seat and turning on the T.V. Thoughts drifted through his mind. Sure he was relieved Ryou forgave him, but it did't erase the fact he hurt him.  
  
"Why is it bothering me so much? I have killed people without a thought, and now when I tap Ryou, this strange feeling begins to build in me."  
  
That wasn't the only thing on the Tomb Robber's mind. Anzu. Why had he helped her up? No, no, he wasn't helping her, he was helping Ryou. She meant nothing to him, right? Yea, the only person who mattered was Ryou. Besides, she was a common mortal......nothing special about her.....none at all. The thoughts clouded his mind and dreams as he drifted off to sleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Yami, first, Isis doesn't like guys with multicolored hair!"  
  
"Are you serious?!?! I have to get rid of my hair?!?!"  
  
"Or dye it if you want to get her."  
  
"Grrrr.......what else?"  
  
"Well, she loves poetry and ancient Egypt. You got the Egypt part down, but you have to learn to write poetry!"  
  
(O_O) "Waiter! Another whiskey!"  
  
"That should be enough for now Pharaoh." Malik and Marik sat back as the Pharaoh downed another shot.  
  
"Malik, are you sure you want your sister with him?" Marik whispered.  
  
"He is the Pharaoh. When they get married, we become sort of related to him, making us royalty! No more Tomb guarding for us" ^_^  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"Guys.....what about Kaiba?" Yami asked timidly.  
  
"Huh? What's he got to do with this?"  
  
"Well, you told me he is......*gulp*..............in love with me"  
  
"Oh, that! Just forget about him, though you should protect Isis. He seems like the jelous type doesn't he?"  
  
"Yea........."  
  
"Also, be nice to him, but don't lead him on too much."  
  
Yami took another shot. "Got it! Thank you so much, but I gotta get going, school is in the mor-" Yami fell over unconcious from all the alchohol.  
  
"Malik, call a taxi, I'll pay the bill"  
  
"You don't have money"  
  
"But Pharaoh-boy here does" He held up a roll of green from Yami's pocket  
  
"Hehe, ok."  
  
The two got Yami into a cab and told the driver where to go. They walked back to their house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu walked back into her house. The scene played itself over in her mind. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, she had a crush on Ryou, but she never told anyone. He was of course one of the more handsome boys and he was so nice. She walked upstairs to the bathroom. Anzu shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Steam fogged up the mirror.  
  
Yes.....she liked Ryou, but wasn't Bakura just like him? Well, actually they were totally different, but Bakura had a certain charm about him.....  
  
"Ew! Am I having thoughts about Bakura?!" No, no. She only helped him at lunch because no one else would, plus, she hated that jock for a long time. It was nice to yell at him. Yea, thats right, not in defense of Bakura.......But he helped her in archery. Maybe he felt things for her? Did he care about her? Well, it shouldn't matter. Too bad it did matter, it mattered a lot to Anzu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik and Marik were a couple blocks from their house, engaged in conversation.  
  
"The Pharaoh really is dense you know."  
  
"Yea, its pretty obvious Nee-san is crazy for him!"  
  
"Oh well, we will have some fun with him then. Can't wait to see him attempt poetry" ^_^  
  
"I can't wait to see what he does with his hair!" The two laughed at this.  
  
"What was up with Bakura though? He was all weird tonight"  
  
"You think it was because he didn't kill that bully for tripping him?"  
  
"No.....he wouldn't be bothered by something like that."  
  
"Oh, I know what then"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen Hikari, Bakura is in 'love'"  
  
"The hell?"  
  
"Well, not exactly but if I'm right, that was the first time any GIRL has defended him. His thoughts about her are clouded."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." They walked through the front door to be greeted by Isis.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE? SCHOOL IS TOMORROW!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Nee-san, we were talking to Yami and lost track of time."  
  
(O_O) "Did he say anything about me?"  
  
"Oh yea, tons" and with that, Malik and Marik went to their seperate rooms. Isis stood dazed, but very happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, looks like romance is blossoming! The next chapter will probably have a lot more humor, just becuase of how depressed Bakura was. R&R ^_^ 


	3. Meet the Teachers

Ok, this might get very confusing. I hope you enjoy it all the same  
  
Thank you to-  
  
~A.K.A. Talentless  
  
~Aikenka  
  
~Thunder Goddes Kino  
  
~WhiteBakura  
  
~Deltalead  
  
~C.T.  
  
~teafan123 (I can't believe I'm on yourr favorites!)  
  
~SpAiN  
  
~Animegurl  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V (Yea, I just got too many ideas and a little too much free time, so I gotta write ^_^)  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me (I hate GC because of their music and style. Believe me, I live in Maryland and I know many people who want to kill me for hating them......)  
  
~Blink182sbaby  
  
Your all awesome for reviewing ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have decided to cut out most of the angst and focus more on humor in this story. Still though, who knows when it will appear though, its not like I plan stories in advance (^_~)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez Ryou, what happened to your eye?"  
  
"I just um.......ran into a door. I was a bit tipsy last night"  
  
"You were tipsy?"  
  
"Yep" Yami looked at Ryou in confusion.  
  
"Um Hikari, tipsy means you are drunk"  
  
"Oh, guess I should stop the british talk, huh?" The bell for school finally rang  
  
"Ok, class, SHUT UP! I'm going to be handing out your schedules today." The teacher walked around and gave everyone a little card with their schedules on it. She also gave everyone glares.  
  
"Why are you so mad?"  
  
"A new principal was hired, because we found out the last one was selling drugs to students"  
  
(O__O)  
  
"And this new guys fires all the old staff and replaces it!"  
  
"Wow, I wonder who he is?"  
  
"Some freak with long hair and one eye"  
  
Yugi's gang: (O_____________________________________________________O)  
  
"Pay attention and take your schedule so you can go to class!"  
  
"But we went to our classes already!"  
  
"Mr. Ishtar, please refrain from speaking without raising your hand"  
  
"Son of a-"  
  
"As I was saying, please memorize your schedules. The first bell will ring in a few minutes."  
  
It was the next day and every one was bright and happy. (yea right) They were finally getting their schedules, but the Yami's didn't know anything about modern day studies.  
  
"Hey Ryou, what the hell is this?"  
  
"That's chemestry"  
  
"Oh.........what's that?"  
  
"Well, you mix chemicals together-"  
  
"TO MAKE A BOMB!!!!!"  
  
(-_-) "Sure Bakura.....whatever you say."  
  
"Aibou, what is....Al....Al"  
  
"Algebra, its math"  
  
"Oh. What's math?"  
  
"Jeez Pharaoh! Didn't they teach you anything at the palace?!"  
  
"No, I was too busy protecting it from you"  
  
"Hehe, good times"  
  
"Malik! What the hell is home-ec?"  
  
"That's cooking" ^_^  
  
"YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR COOKING?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, its not like Nee-san or Rishid can cook" *Takes a look at his own schedule* (O_O) I HAVE COOKING ALSO!!!! NEE-SAN!!!!!  
  
"Hehehehe"  
  
*BRING!* The bell rung and the class got up. They said their good-byes and began moving around to their next class.  
  
"Oh yea, your new homeroom teacher will be here tomorrow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, here is Algebra" Yami opened the door and walked inside. Complicated equations and numbers decorated the board.  
  
"Oh Ra......"  
  
"Hey Yami!"  
  
"Ah, Jou, you're here"  
  
"Yep, I know this is your first class, so I will help tutor you through it!"  
  
"Yea, I'll help also!"  
  
"Honda! You're here also"  
  
"Yep, this will be great buddy"  
  
"Wow, maybe this won't be so bad....." Yami thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chemestry is here, time to make some explosives" Bakura grinned evilly as he walked inside.  
  
"Its like I died and went to the afterlife, except the afterlife was full of chemicals." Many beakers and bottles littered the tables and Bakura could only imagine their destructive power  
  
"Hi Bakura, I didn't know you were in this class"  
  
"Shut up Yugi, I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to blow things up" Yugi looked a bit hurt, but obviously the Tomb Robber didn't care.  
  
"Hey! Yugi was only trying to be friendly!"  
  
"Anzu, do us a favor and shut your mouth"  
  
"Humf!" Bakura walked away from Short Boy and his sidekick, Friendship Girl and took a seat in the corner of the classroom. A certain purple- haired girl took the seat next to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Miho remember?" She grabbed onto his arm as Bakura sweatdropped. "Let's like, be friends! So, you want to hear about my shopping experience?"  
  
(-_-) "It's going to be a long year......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cooking, I can't believe he signed me up for cooking....." Marik walked inside and saw many materials used for cooking.  
  
"Marik, I didn't know you were in this class!"  
  
"Ah, Tomb Robber! You're here!"  
  
"No, actually this is Ryou old chap"  
  
-_- "Damn"  
  
"Cooking is great, you're going to love it!"  
  
"Shut up before I kill you"  
  
"You know, I am very used to death threats"  
  
"Are you used to people who actually carry them out?"  
  
(O_O)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"American History. Why would anyone care about America History when Egypt is all that matters?" Malik walked inside and took a seat, ignoring all the giggling girls around him.  
  
"Nee-san chose the worst classes for me" -_-  
  
"Hi what's your name?" A girl turned around and asked Malik.  
  
"Ah....uh......uh.....wow" Yea, Malik was drooling at the girl. She had long brown hair and brilliant chocolate colored eyes. She giggled at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shizuka! Now will you talked to me since I'm no longer a stranger?" ^_^  
  
".....Malik!" He squeaked.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I hope this class won't be too hard, because I skipped a grade to get here."  
  
Malik just nodded dumbly at her, still entranced by her beauty. Just then, the teacher walked in. Many girls started drooling at him and many boys began to make comments about how cool he looked.  
  
"Hey punks, my name is professor Howard" Malik's head jerked up. His eyes went wide.  
  
"BANDIT KEITH?!?!"  
  
"Why, hello there Malik, I hope you have fun in my class." He wore his traditional sunglasses, but Malik saw the evil glare they gave him.  
  
"Why would the school hire you?!"  
  
"Well....let's just say I had to go through some rough nights to get this job."  
  
Malik and Shizuka both wore the same expression of their faces,  
  
(O________________________________________________O)  
  
"I thought I killed you!"  
  
"Nope just made me insane, allow me to return the favor" He said with a sneer.  
  
*Gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Jou, so tell me exactly what Algebra is"  
  
"Well, its like-" But at that moment, the teacher walked in.  
  
"HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU!!!!"  
  
"Why hello Yami-boy"  
  
"PEGASUS?!?! YOU'RE MY TEACHER?"  
  
"Actually no" Yami, Jou, and Honda all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I am your new principal, and I am just saying hi to all the classes!  
  
"HOW DID YOU BECOME PRINCIPAL?!?!"  
  
"Calm down Jounou-boy, I got tired of making cards, so I applied for the job of principal!"  
  
"Oh Ra......"  
  
"You should see the new staff I hired, I'm sure they will be familiar to all of you"  
  
"Gods have mercy......  
  
"Well, enough chit chat, your new teacher will be this lady right here. Have fun, Yami-boy"  
  
(O_O)  
  
"Hello class, nice to see you again Yami"  
  
"Ah.....uh......eh.....um.......hi?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok class, the first thing we will be cooking is a basic pot of noodles, any questions?" Ryou raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Ryou?"  
  
"Um....why are you teaching us Otogi?"  
  
"From now on, call me Professor Ryouji, and I am teaching because I am an expert chef!" Yes, the Dungeon Dice Champion was teaching them how to cook.  
  
"Hey, Dice Boy, get on with the lesson!"  
  
"Hold your tounge Marik!"  
  
"Stupid student teacher-"  
  
"Ok, now pair up and let's begin!"  
  
"Hey Marik, since I don't know anyone else, will you be my partner?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"You don't have to do anything, I can do all the cooking"  
  
"Well, that's good"  
  
"But that means I eat all of it as well" ^_^  
  
*Marik pulls out the Rod* "Yea, just try and eat all of it!"  
  
(O_O) "Bakura sure is beginning to seem nice right about now...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then, she was like, oh no! But I was like oh yea!"  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!" Bakura had been listening to Miho ramble on while the class waited for the teacher to show up.  
  
"and I'm like that is so tacky-"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! MIND CR-"  
  
"Bakura, no!" Yugi and Anzu had grabbed his arms, saving Miho from a terrible fate.  
  
"Let go of me!!! She will die!!!!"  
  
"It's wrong Bakura!"  
  
"CRAM IT PHARAOH-WANNABE!!!"  
  
"Please Bakura, stop fighting"  
  
"Humf!" He settled back into his seat.  
  
"Wow Anzu, how did you do that?"  
  
"Hehe" Anzu blushed, amazed that Bakura listened to her.  
  
"I can't believe I listened to that stupid mortal! What has become of the King of Thieves?!"  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
"What the h- Kaiba!" Seto Kaiba had been sitting next to Bakura the whole time. The Thief never noticed him though.  
  
"Yea, now shut up, I'm trying to read"  
  
"Why do you have to sit next to me?"  
  
"This is the farthest seat from the front" The teacher walked in at the exact moment. The class bursts out laughing at his clothes, well almost the whole class. Seto continued to read and Yugi looked at him with fear. Students made comments about the man's appearance.  
  
"Look at those clothes!"  
  
"Look at that mask!"  
  
"Hello class! I will teach you about SWEET KATHRINE, WHY DID YOU DIE????!!! chemicals. (O_O) I used to be a magician, so I know all different ways to mix chemicals. They were I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!! a valueble stage prop!"  
  
Class: (O_O)  
  
"What's with the mask?" Bakura shouted  
  
"Um......I like masks.....yea, that's it.....KATHRINE!!!"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but why are you having sudden outbursts?"  
  
"Well, I lost my girlfriend a while back and KATHRINE MY SWEET!!! I'm still not quite over her"  
  
Class: -_-;;;;;;  
  
"I can't believe this clown is going to teach us" Kaiba muttered  
  
"Ok class!" The teacher said. "Let's get.....oh hi Yugi!"  
  
"Hehe.....hi Pandora"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Ra! I can't believe we have to go through a year of all that!" Said Yami, taking a forkful of spagetti and shoving it into his mouth.  
  
"For once I agree with you Pharaoh" Bakura was eating a raw chicken leg (yum.....)  
  
"Well, at least you guys don't have to deal with Bandit Keith....." Malik was eating some Egyptian food Rishid packed for him.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I have him the period after you" Said Honda, eating sushi.  
  
The gang had just finished up their morning classes and were now back in the cafeteria. After yesterday, everyone decided it was safer to bring their own lunch.  
  
"Hey Marik, why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Because HE ate all our noodles in Home-Ec!"  
  
"Hehe, sorry Ryou, but they were really good!"  
  
"I wouldn't know"  
  
"The bell is about to ring, lets all meet at the game shop after school!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
"I don't really want to-"  
  
"Come on Bakura, don't be stubborn"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well, I know me and Malik won't attend-"  
  
"Yes we will, I have to talk to Yami about Nee-san"  
  
"Oh, hehe....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, English class is here....." The former Pharaoh opened the door to his next class and walked inside. He took a look around but no one he knew was there. He sat down in the back and waited for the teacher. Yami eventually got bored and pulled out his deck. He was flipping through his cards when suddenly.....  
  
"Your still using the Dark Magician? When are you going to get a better monster?"  
  
(O_O)"Hehe.....hi Kaiba" The Dragon Master sat down next to the Pharaoh and began reading a book.  
  
"Eh.....do you have to sit here Kaiba?"  
  
"Why? Something wrong?  
  
"No! Nothings wrong!"  
  
"Ok, then leave me alone"  
  
"Oh Ra, help me....." (Remember what Yami knows about Kaiba?)  
  
"Crap, I dropped my pencil, Yami, pick it up will you?"  
  
"WHY?! SO YOU CAN TAKE A LOOK AT MY BUTT?!?!"  
  
(O_O) "Huh?"  
  
"I mean.....*picks up pencil* here you go....hehe" ^_^; He then layed his head on his desk.  
  
Then, the teacher walked through the door.  
  
"Wow! Check out that dude!"  
  
"Wild piercings!"  
  
"Is he wearing mascara?"  
  
Kaiba looked up. "I know you, you were in the tournament!"  
  
Then Yami looked up too. (O_O) "It's the Silent Doll!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi......class......teacher.....I....am"  
  
"We are supposed to learn english from him?"  
  
"Me......Pantomime"  
  
"Humf" Kaiba said arrogantly, "and what exactly do you know about English? So far you don't seem to talented"  
  
Pantomime's eyes narrowed at the Duelist, but then a grin spread across his lips and he spoke. "The grey eyed morn smiles upon the frowning night, checkering the eastern clouds with streaks of light! What play is that from?"  
  
Everyone just stared at Pantomime. (O_O)  
  
"Looks like thou art far behind in Shakespeare! Thousts must catch up!"  
  
"Yami, did you know he could talk like that?" Kaiba whispered to Yami.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME KAIBA!!! DON'T GET SO CLOSE!!!"  
  
Entire class including Pantomime: (O__O)  
  
"Um.....sorry?"  
  
"Pharaoh!"  
  
"Hi Pantomime........"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for trying to kill thou"  
  
Class: (O__________________________O)  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"But since thou speaketh out of turn, I want thou to find which act that was fromith for homeowrk"  
  
"Dammitith!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wench! You're in another one of my classes?!"  
  
"I really wish you would stop calling me that Bakura"  
  
"Is this class going to be hard?"  
  
"I really don't know anything about Geometry, can't answer your question"  
  
"Damn, aren't you good for anything?!"  
  
Anzu pouted at him. "For your information, I am good at many things!"  
  
"EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT!!" Bakura and Anzu sat down quickly next to each other.  
  
"Ok, where you are sitting will be your perminant seats!"  
  
"Dammit"  
  
"I heard that Bakura....."  
  
"Damn wench"  
  
"I am your teacher! I may be young, but I am a genious! Isn't that right Teddy?"  
  
"Grrr! That's right Rebecca!"  
  
"Holy crap its that girl......."  
  
"Haha! You associate with girls like that, woman?!"  
  
"Grr......Just shut up and talk to me for the rest of the year Bakura!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Oh look! It's Anzu! Hi Anzu!"  
  
"Hehe....hi Rebecca"  
  
"Me and Teddy are going to teach you math!"  
  
"Man, we are going to be taught by an 8 year old?"  
  
"You! Detention" The class just began and Rebecca had already given out a detention. She turned back to Anzu.  
  
"Anzu, are you still in love with Ryou?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The entire class, including Bakura turned to stare at Anzu, who was blushing furiously. For some reason, Bakura was very angry that she liked his light......wait, not angry, another emotion.....hmmm  
  
"No.....of course not!"  
  
"You know, I bet Ryou would love to hear about this"  
  
Anzu's face turned beet red. "Ok, I used to like him, but I don't anymore"  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who you do like now?" Bakura fluttered his eyes in a mocking way "Perhaps his dark half?"  
  
"Eww! I'd rather make out with a horse!"  
  
Class: (O______________O)  
  
"Ouch....that hurt"  
  
(O__O) "Oh ok, well, let's begin!" Said Rebecca energeticly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Shizuka!"  
  
"Oh Malik, you're taking cooking too?"  
  
"Yea, Nee-san signed me up for it. Though, it might not be so bad with you here." He gave her a charming smile, causing Shizuka to blush, but also made many girls stare daggers at her.  
  
Yea, Onichan thought this class would be good for me also, because he loves to eat!"  
  
"Oh, who is your brother?"  
  
"His name is Jounouchi"  
  
(O__O) "He.....is your brother?"  
  
"Yep" ^_^  
  
"Damn....my chances just went way down...."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Just then Otogi entered the room.  
  
"Grrrrr....Malik"  
  
"Sorry, I don't growl at men"  
  
(-_-)"This will not be a happy year for you!"  
  
"Yea.....whatever" Otogi turned back to the class.  
  
"Hello class, I am Professor Ryouji and I will be teaching you cooking! Everyone pair up and today we will be making noodles!" The Dungeon dice Master walked over to Shizuka.  
  
"Oh, hello Shizuka, I haven't seen you since Battle City!"  
  
"Hi Otogi" Everyone knew that Otogi had a huge crush on Shizuka. Shizuka only thought of him as a friend though.  
  
"You can be partnered up with me"  
  
"No! You're the teacher and she will be with me!" said Malik defyingly.  
  
"No, if she is with you, who knows what you might do to her!"  
  
"Wow, did he just want to be my partner?" Shizuka though, blushing.  
  
"Malik, you will be partnered with Ushio over here." Suddenly a huge bully walked over to Malik. (This is the guy from the first Manga)  
  
"Hey there small fry, you'd better do good on this, or else!"  
  
*Gulp*  
  
// 30 minutes later //  
  
"COOK FASTER BOY!!!!"  
  
"Yes sir Master Malik!"  
  
"MORE SALT!"  
  
"Yes sir Master Malik"  
  
Malik was petting his Rod. "Gods I love this thing"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Ryou, I didn't know you were doing body building!"  
  
"Yugi! I'm glad someone I know is in this class"  
  
"Why did you pick it Ryou?"  
  
"Well, I'm tired of my Yami calling me a weakling, how about you?"  
  
"I want to finally beat mine in a game! He will fall in arm wrestling!"  
  
"Oh kay......." The teacher walked in. The class stared at him with awe. Yugi and Bakura stared at him with fear in their eyes.  
  
"My name is Player Killer (Dub name: Panik) and I'm going to pump you up!" (I love SNL)  
  
"Oh Gods"  
  
"Actually, call me Panik from now on you little worms" (MUCH easier to type)  
  
"Help!" Squeaked Yugi.  
  
"Well, if it isn't puny man Yugi....."  
  
"Hehe, hi Panik"  
  
"I will make you and your friend strong like an ox! Get ready for the most intense training session of your life!!!!!"  
  
*Gulp*  
  
"Now, give me 500 one handed push-ups!!!!!!"  
  
//After class//  
  
"Yugi mate, I can't move my arms"  
  
"Ryou, I can't feel my legs"  
  
"I have legs?"  
  
"Player Killer is gonna finally kill me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba! What are you doing here?"  
  
"For your information Marik, I am taking art. I need the credit to graduate"  
  
"Oh......what's a credit?"  
  
"Just shut up" Just then, the teacher walked in. Many boy's jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mai Kujaku, but just call me Mai. I am your new art teacher."  
  
"Hey Kaiba, she looks familiar....."  
  
"She should, you fought her in the Semi-finals"  
  
"Oh yea! You're the one I trapped in the hourglass and tried to kill!"  
  
"MARIK!!!!!!" *Lunges at him*  
  
(O_____O) "Help!!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe later" said a very bored Kaiba.  
  
"Wow, that is one lucky dude"  
  
"Yea, he gets to wrestle with that hot new teacher" The door suddenly opened and Jou walked into the classroom.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I had to finish lunch!"  
  
"Just. Take. A. Seat!!!!!" *Mai is currently strangling Marik*  
  
"Ok, so wh-MAI?!"  
  
Mai looked up but still was killing Marik. "JOU?!"  
  
"You're the new art teacher?!"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Haven't seen you for a while"  
  
"Same, you sure have gotten cuter" Said Mai, winking at Jou. By the Way, she is still choking Malik  
  
"Hehe....thanks" said a blushing Jounouchi.  
  
"Oh look, its a red Puppy"  
  
"Dammit, Kaiba is here too?"  
  
"Yep, and I expect you to treat your classmate with respect"  
  
"Grrr........Um....why are you strangling Marik there?"  
  
"He tried to kill me. You wanna help me out?"  
  
"Say......no....." Marik gasped.  
  
"Sure, he almost killed me too"  
  
(O_O) Jou went down there with Mai and they started kicking and punching the psychotic Yami.  
  
(X_____________X)  
  
"This is gonna be a long year." Kaiba said dully, watching the carnage before him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Hehe, Crouching Tigress reminded me about these guys. It would be a shame if they were left out)  
  
It was the last class of the day for all of our tired "heroes"  
  
"Wow! I can't believe all of us are in the same class!"  
  
"Don't be so excited Aibou, the Tomb Robber is here also"  
  
"Yea, I am, you gonna sue me for that?"  
  
"No, but I might for fun"  
  
"Dammit, even Kaiba is here"  
  
"I just can't believe we all decided to take poetry!"  
  
"What do you mean decided? This is a mandatory class for all Juniors!" (Made that up)  
  
"Shhhh, here come the teachers" The door blasted open and a green and orange blur came zooming in. They did some flips around the room and landed impressively. Half the class marveled at their performance. The other half watched in horror......  
  
"I am Para!"  
  
"I am Dox!"  
  
"With our combined skills!"  
  
"You'll be smart as a fox!"  
  
"Holy crap they are back" Para and Dox were the teachers of poetry (I bet you saw that comming)  
  
"Pharaoh....who are these people?"  
  
"Trust me Malik, you don't want to know" The two brothers began flipping around again and struk a pose.  
  
"It is poetry we will teach!"  
  
"Soon, it won't seem so far out of reach!"  
  
"So sit back and enjoy the show"  
  
"And soon from your mouth words of beauty will flow!"  
  
Class: (-_-);;;;;  
  
"All of us are in some deep-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All my classes suck"  
  
"You think yours are bad Yami? You should try chemestry! Pandora is teaching it and he's got some pretty scary problems!"  
  
"Pantomime is my english teacher.....he is a shakespeare buff! Not to mention Kaiba sits next to me!"  
  
"Hehe, he try any moves on you Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Entire gang: (O_O) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"It's not funny......."  
  
"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ALL MY CLASSES ARE WITH THAT STUPID TOMB ROBBER!!!!!"  
  
"You know, I'm standing right here wench"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!"  
  
"You know you do" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders  
  
"No!" But her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Bakura smirked at her.  
  
Suddenly, Malik and Shizuka walked through the door, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Onichan, do you know Malik? He was very nice to me today and he is my new best friend!"  
  
"MALIK!!!!"  
  
"Uh....hey J-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jou, stop biting the Gravekeeper"  
  
"MY ARM!!! GET HIM OFF!!!!!" Jou finally let go of Malik.  
  
"Blah! When was the last time you showered?"  
  
"In Egypt, I only bathe in the Nile!"  
  
(O_________________________________________________O)  
  
"What? Yami hasn't bathed all his life!" All eyes turned to Yami  
  
"Hehe....what about the Tomb Robber?" All eyes were on Bakura now. He was trying to balance a knife on the tip of his finger  
  
(-_-)  
  
"What? I bathe in the blood of my victims!"  
  
(Oo)  
  
"Well, its getting late, it's time me and Bakura head home"  
  
"Yea, I guess so, see you all tomorrow!"  
  
The group split up and went to their seperate houses. The night was not over though, one thing still remained........homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a bloody long chapter! I might decide to add more teachers later on  
  
Also, chapters from now on won't be brief flashes of every class, but will focus maybe on 2 or 3 classes that are relevant. Also, there will be more romance.......I think, how would I know? ^_^  
  
If you have ideas for some teachers you want to see, just tell me!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Homework Sucks

Thank you all for reviewing and also for the feedback!  
  
~Princess of Darkness and me  
  
~Aikenka  
  
~Teafan123  
  
~C.T.  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT AKA YV (Yes, sex-ed will come in the middle of the year, and I love your one-shot story. Can I use Rishid as the instructor? Please? ^^ He knows just the right way to teach duelists about the topic)  
  
~Darida  
  
~Bunnychu (lol! I love the idea of Kurama teaching botany, but I don't want to make it a crossover or anything. You know, just in case people don't know who they are)  
  
~SpAiN (Those characters can make appearances, I just need to find a class for them. Mako I have plans for, and same thing with Hanasaki. The rest.....well, I don't know yet)  
  
~Flamelizard  
  
~Deltalead (Um.....I guess only Malik and Shizuka signed up for it. I guess the rest are doing world history or something........wonder who should teach that.....)  
  
~Kaisa and her Yami Kanou (Hehe, I guess Croquet can be like Pegasus'.....secretary or something (O_O))  
  
~Kaz  
  
~FrogsDancer  
  
Hehe, now it is time for the worst part of school...........the homework  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aibou, do you think you can help me with question two?"  
  
"Sure Yami, you see, the X gets carried over....."  
  
The Pharaoh and his light were at home, working on homework. Yugi was a very smart kid, but Yami on the other hand.......let's just say you don't need to be a genious to be Pharaoh....  
  
"Thank you for helping me with math Aibou"  
  
"Sure no problem, but why are you spending so much time on this one subject?"  
  
"Uh......no reason"  
  
"Do you want to make a good impression on your teacher?"  
  
"Uh........no" His face turned red.  
  
"HAHA!!!! I knew it!"  
  
"Grrr..........shut up"  
  
"Fine, let's just continue homework."  
  
"Woah! There are negative numbers?!?!"  
  
(-_-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryou! What the hell is oxygen?"  
  
"Well, it is a gas"  
  
"Is it poisonous?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge....."  
  
"Then what is sulfer?"  
  
"It is used to make gunpowder and-"  
  
"OOOOOOOO!!!! CAN WE BUY SOME??????"  
  
"Um......no"  
  
"Fine......" Ryou, like Yugi was very smart. He was a loner usually, so he could dedicate a lot of time to his studies. Lucky Bakura, he had a genious to help him out. A very tired, frustraited genious.....  
  
"Ryou-"  
  
"LISTEN YAMI!!! I'M DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO WHY DON'T YOU FIGURE SOME STUFF OUT ON YOUR OWN?!?!?!?!"  
  
(O_O) "I was going to say that dinner is on fire"  
  
"Oh"  
  
//Brief Silence//  
  
"Maybe you should put it out......."  
  
"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL?!?!?!"  
  
"Jeez.....I hope Ryou won't be like this through the whole school year......" Bakura muttered to himself.  
  
"Well? PUT IT OUT!!!!"  
  
"You may be my Hikari, but no one speaks to the King of Thieves like that!"  
  
"I DO!!! NOW DO IT OR I SHAVE YOU BALD!!!!"  
  
(O_O)".......fine"  
  
The Thief walked over to the kitchen where the over was billowing out of the oven. Flames were forcing their way out of the door. Fire was a common occurance in Ryou's house, after all, Bakura lived there as well. Ryou was always there to put them out. The Tomb Robber actually looked a bit scared. He only knew how to start fire, not put one out.  
  
"Ryou....what is the chemical that gets rid of fire?"  
  
"WATER YOU DUMB-DUMB!"  
  
"...............did you just call me a dumb-dumb?"  
  
"Uh.......no" ^_^;  
  
"Ok.......so water......hmm...." Bakura walked over to the sink and turned on the water. The fire had now spread to the table.  
  
"Ryou! The water can't reach the fire!"  
  
"Grr.....you moron, use the hose!"  
  
"RYOU! Stop calling me names or else! Have you fogotten your place?!"  
  
"DON'T SASS ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT IS MAKING YOU SO PISSY?!?!?!"  
  
"Um........nothing" The Thief suddenly got curious. He walked over to the locked door that Ryou was in. What was he doing in there?  
  
"Ryou....why have you been in the bathroom for so long?"  
  
"Um.....no reason"  
  
"Come on Ryou.....I think I know what you are up to......"  
  
"I'm up to nothing!"  
  
"Then why are you breathing so hard?"  
  
"I am not....."  
  
"Come on you little Hentai, just cut that out"  
  
"I'm almost done Bakura! Give me a minute"  
  
(O_O) "Ryou, that is a dirty thing you are doing! KNOCK IT OFF!!!!"  
  
"Grrr......but I really have to continue!"  
  
"Ryou.....it isn't healthy!"  
  
"I'm almost......done...aaahhhhhhh........there!"  
  
(O_O) "Oh Ra.....tell me you didn't"  
  
"Yep! I just popped it!"  
  
_ "Don't tell me this Hikari"  
  
"Why, you said it bothered you a lot"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My pimple! I finally popped it!"  
  
*Anime fall* (-_-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik, you finish your homework?"  
  
"Didn't start, what about you Marik?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Malik and Marik were both in Malik's room. Their homework was spread out on top of the bed. Malik was playing with a yo-yo while Marik was on the computer, looking at some........adult websites.  
  
"You think we should?"  
  
"Wow, Mai sure knows how to work it......"  
  
"YOU HENTAI! Listen up!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you think we should do homework?!?!?!"  
  
"Hell no"  
  
"YOU TWO START YOUR HOMEWORK NOW!!!!"  
  
"Dammit woman don't tell-" Malik covered Marik's mouth quickly.  
  
"Ok Nee-san!"  
  
"Dammit Malik! Let me kill your sister!"  
  
"No, we are going to do homework now!"  
  
"..........we are?"  
  
"Yep" ^_^  
  
"You can't be serious......"  
  
"I am........RISHID! GET UP HERE!"  
  
"Hehe, times like this I know you are my Aibou" Malik's older brother walked in the door at that moment.  
  
"Yes master Malik?"  
  
"Do our homework"  
  
"But Master-  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
"Fine" He picked up a pencil and began working.  
  
"What you wanna do now Hikari?"  
  
"I know! Let's call the Pharaoh!"  
  
"Um......why?"  
  
"Well, we can mess with him and tell him how to please Nee-san"  
  
^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SIS! HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THAT CREEP?!?!"  
  
At the Katsuya household, the two siblings Jounouchi and Shizuka had finished their homework. (Well, Shizuka at least) Now, they were in an argument about Malik.  
  
"Onichan, Malik is very nice, he isn't mean at all"  
  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN BATTLE CITY?!?!"  
  
"Well, he has changed now....."  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"What's wrong? It isn't like we are going out!"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM?!?!?!"  
  
"........no, I don't even like him in that way" It was true she only thought of him as a friend. Shizuka was used to a lot of boys always falling head over heels for her, and she didn't exactly fall in love easily. But she did admit he was cute.......  
  
"Oh.....then who do you like?"  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Hehehehe, I'm playing with you Onichan"  
  
"Oh.......well still, I don't trust him"  
  
"Fine, when you finish your homework, I'll call him and clarify it"  
  
"................................fine"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You just had to leave the fire burning, didn't you?"  
  
"What?! It's your fault for not being there!"  
  
Bakura and Ryou were standing outside their house with only there backpacks and homework. The house was now burnt to the ground and firemen were leaving the scene.(I wonder why they chose to save their homework....)  
  
"Well, now what?"  
  
"I guess we sould go to Anzu's house"  
  
"WHAT!? WHY HER?"  
  
"She lives closest. I'm sure she will let us stay there for a while"  
  
"Can't we stay with Malik?"  
  
"He lives across town......."  
  
"No! Not her!"  
  
"Stop whining and come on!" The two began the walk to Anzu's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, this is the Pharaoh speaking. Plea your case before the ruler of Egypt"  
  
(-_-)"Do you always answer the phone like that?"  
  
"Malik!"  
  
"No, it's your grandmother"  
  
"HOLY CRAP! THE CURSE WAS REAL!??!"  
  
(O_O) "No......it is Malik"  
  
"Oh, what do you want? I need to help Yugi take a bath in about 10 minutes"  
  
".......................Why?"  
  
"He is kind of short and likes to fall asleep. He almost drowned last time"  
  
(-_-);;;  
  
"So.....why did you call?"  
  
"Yami, do you still have your hair multi-colored?"  
  
"Uh.....why?"  
  
"Because Isis started complaining about that again"  
  
"She did?" Marik questioned his other half.  
  
"No, I'm just joking" He replied. Yami on the other line was beginning to freak out.  
  
"SHE DID?! Oh no! I forgot to dye it!"  
  
"That's not good, you should do something before school tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, thanks for the reminder Malik"  
  
"Sure" He hung up after that.  
  
"Aibou, you will have to wait for your bath, we need to go to the cosmetics store"  
  
(O_O) "Why?"  
  
"I need to get some hair dye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik and Marik on the other hand were laughing like no tomorrow. Rishid was still doing their homework in case you're wondering.  
  
"I can't believe he believed that!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Master Malik, that wasn't very nice"  
  
"Shut up man-servant and continue the work"  
  
"........fine Marik"  
  
"Dude, don't talk to Rishid like that"  
  
"Listen you little-" But at that moment, the phone rang.  
  
"ONE OF YOU LAZY BUMS GET THE PHONE!!!!!"  
  
(-_-) "......yes Nee-san" Marik picked up the phone.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Nope, its Marik, is this the whore I ordered?"  
  
"No, this is Shizuka Kawai"  
  
(O_O) "Oh crap"  
  
"Marik, what is a whore?"  
  
"Um.....here! I'll get Malik for you!" He handed Malik the phone.  
  
"Hello?  
  
"Hi Malik!"  
  
"Shizuka?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Um.....is there something you need?" Malik did have a thing for her, but he was supposed to be evil. Plus, how would Marik react to learn he had a girlfriend?  
  
"Yea actually, do you like me?"  
  
(O_O) "What?"  
  
"Well, Onichan said we can't be friends if you like me in that way"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So, do you?"  
  
"As a friend"  
  
"Ok! Thank you Malik!"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"Goodnight! Love you!" A click was heard from the other line. Malik was wondering if he heard right. Did she just say she loved him? It must be in a friendly way.....but still.......  
  
"Why was the Dog's sister calling you?"  
  
"Um......help on homework"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure"  
  
"It's nine Marik, isn't your favorite show on?"  
  
"Pokemon!" And with that, the Yami ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side, Shizuka hung up as well.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He said he only likes me as a friend"  
  
"Whew! Ok, that's a plus"  
  
"Onichan, what is a whore?"  
  
(O_O) "MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok and that makes 10...." Anzu had just finished her homework before she heard a knock at the door. Her parents were extremely rich, so they always travelled around and left her home alone. She walked over to the door to find......  
  
"Ryou?!"  
  
"Hey Anzu"  
  
"Oh Gods! Are you ok?!" His clothes were badly singed and some strands of hair were burnt.  
  
"Yea, my Yami burned down the house and-"  
  
"I did not, you did"  
  
".....and we were wondering if we could maybe stay here for a while"  
  
"Of course! Come in!"  
  
"Thank you Anzu, you are a true friend" He nudged Bakura.  
  
".......yea, thanks" They stepped inside and closed the door. Thoughts ran through each one of their minds.  
  
Ryou's Thoughts: Wow! We sure are lucky to stay here! Anzu is really awesome. I just hope my Yami doesn't mess things up. I'm suprised I kept the fact that I like her hidden from him for so long. Maybe I can finally confess it to her......  
  
Anzu's Thoughs: Well, this will be interesting. I hope that Bakura won't burn down my house when this is over. I really like Ryou, but Bakura.......I used to hate him, now I just don't know anymore.  
  
Bakura's thoughts: I can't believe I am missing Pokemon!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, I wonder what color Yami's hair will be and how is Anzu supposed to live with Bakura? And who is Yami's math teacher?? This is getting quite interesting...... 


	5. Cami Leaves Her Mark

Thanks for reviews! Sorry, school has started and I haven't been able to update as much ^^; Well, I want to say some things first-  
  
I do not own Yugioh  
  
Also, Trinity is the brilliant creation of Dark Chameleon. I think you should read her stories, and I'm not just saying that because she's my "special" friend, shes more talented than me!  
  
One more thing, I have posted up another fic called "made to heal" Only problem is it isn't on Fanfiction, its on Dark Chameleons website! Go check it out! Its a shrine to Anzu and Bakura ^___^ So the only way to read it is to go there!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
-_-  
  
"What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?"  
  
"Yami.......you're hair........its different"  
  
"Yes, I dyed it Honda"  
  
"..................Why?"  
  
"No reason......." Of course there was a reason. The Pharaoh would certainly go far to get and impress a certain egyptian girl.  
  
"But why that color?"  
  
"AND WHY THAT STYLE?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Chill out Marik, I'm just trying it out, though I think I'll keep it for a while"  
  
"YOU POSER!!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY HAIR STYLE!!!!"  
  
O_O "CRA-" Marik jumped on Yami. It was that short time period between where you get to school and when school starts. Everyone was talking normally, until Yami stepped in. His hair had totally changed. Yugi was behind him, but he looked embarrased.  
  
The Pharaoh's new hair style was exactly like Marik's (Oh yea, in case you haven't figured it out, I call Yami Malik Marik, alright?) But that was only half the shock, the other half was the color.........  
  
"I think someone should help him......"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!!! That's my color!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Ryou.....I'm sure your not the only kid with white hair, I mean, Yami can have it too......"  
  
"NO HE CAN'T!!!!!!!" Ryou jumped into the fight between Yami and Marik.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!! HE'S BITING MY ARM!!!!!!!"  
  
(-_-)  
  
"Don't you have a say in this Bakura?" Anzu questioned Ryou's dark half.  
  
"Actually, its quite nice to see the Pharaoh posing off of me, just as long as no one thinks he came up with the color first." Suddenly, a random kid walked by the fight.  
  
"Wow, that hair is really cool and original Yami!" The kid walked away.  
  
"Ok, now he dies!" The Thief pulled out a knife and jumped in.  
  
"HEEEEEEELLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yugi, shouldn't you be rescuing Yami?"  
  
"I tried to convince him it was a bad decision last night, but no, he just had to use the styles of his enemies. Obviously thought it was egyptian.......  
  
"Why did he do it Yugi?"  
  
"Well Shizuka, I think Yami fancies someone, and this is an attempt to impress her"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Where you think he got that idea from Yug?"  
  
"No idea Jou....." Malik was laughing his ass off while this all happened. Just then, the teacher walked in.  
  
"Hi, I am your new homeroom teacher."  
  
Everyone: (O____________________________________________O)  
  
Even the Marik, Ryou, and Bakura stopped trying to kill Yami to look up in horror; Though Marik had a pair of scissors in one hand, Ryou was still biting Yami's arm, and Bakura had him in a headlock.  
  
"Pegasus......you're supposed to be principal, not a teacher"  
  
"Well Yugi-boy, I have always had a fetish-I mean passion for teaching children, so what better way is there to take advantage of it?"  
  
"Oh cra-"  
  
"You four cuties over there!" *points at Yami, Ryou, Marik and Bakura* cut out that fighting or else I will give you a private detention!"  
  
(O_____________________O)  
  
"I think we better do what he says"  
  
"For one Marik, I agree"  
  
"I agree also!"  
  
"Shut up Poser, you don't count" The three reluctantly let go of the Pharaoh. They all stood up, well, almost all. Yami just kind of layed there.  
  
"Well, ok, now that thats all settled, I have a few announcements to make" The whole class groaned as the Creator of Duel Monsters pulled out a stack of notecards.  
  
"The first announcement is in the middle of the year, you all are required to take a sex class"  
  
"Gods have mercy if Pegasus was to teach us about sex"  
  
"Listen Yami-boy, you will adress me as Principal Pegsy from now on! Oh boy I like the sound of that!"  
  
(O_______________________________O)  
  
"Second, the computer lab, library and swimming pools are finally open, so feel free to use them"  
  
"Wow, an announcement that actually brings good news"  
  
"Third, we have a new student joining our class. Too bad she isn't a Bishie though......."  
  
O_O  
  
"Class, lets give a warm hello to miss Trinity Alexandria Monreau" A girl walked slowly into the classroom. She didn't really give a warm vibe as she stood next to Pegasus, but then again, who would?  
  
"Wow Yug, check out her hair"  
  
"Its kind of like mine....." The girl's hair was long and black, except for the bangs, which were blonde. She opened her eyes and stared at the class.  
  
"Wow, her eyes are so pretty......" Trinity's eyes were a brilliant green color. But they didn't seem to shine of happiness or curiousity, instead they seemed........lonely.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself Trini-boy" The girls eyes went wide and the class stared at Pegasus  
  
"Hey Pegasus, shes a girl!"  
  
"Yes, I know that Yami-boy"  
  
-_-  
  
The girl shifted nervously. "I'd rather not...."  
  
"Oh, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok then, just take that seat next to the cutie with the leather necklace"  
  
O_____O "DON'T CALL ME CUTE PEGASUS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, though I do like it when you blush Yugi-boy" ~_^  
  
O_______________________________O  
  
"Sir, I'd prefer to take the seat over there." She pointed to the seat in the back corner.  
  
"Well, If you want to, go on ahead." Slowly she walked to the back of the room. Dropping her backpack, she slouched down in the chair.  
  
"She's a strange one, isn't she Yug?"  
  
"Yea, I think we should try and talk to her Jou"  
  
"I dun't know about that buddy, she don't seem very friendly...."  
  
"Don't say that Jou! You don't even know her!"  
  
"Well, I guess so...." That's when Pegasus spoke up again.  
  
"And finally, your classes started about 5 minutes ago, I suggest you all hurry to them"  
  
(O____________________________O) Everyone ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry we're late Pandora, but our homeroom teacher kept us there for a while" Yugi, and Anzu ran into Chemestry out of breath. The whole class was there already.  
  
"Quite alright, just take your I MISS YOU SO MUCH! seats"  
  
About 5 minutes later, Bakura came swaggering in, he had decided to take his time comming to class.  
  
"And whats your excuse for being late boy?" Pandora questioned the tomb robber.  
  
"Uh.......teacher just let me out"  
  
"Oh? can anyone vouch for that?"  
  
"What, my word isn't good enough for you?"  
  
"No, it isn't SWEET KATHRINE!"  
  
"CUT THAT OUT YOU PSYCHO!!!!!"  
  
"Just sit down!" Bakura plopped down in his usual seat.  
  
"Haha, you may be a mediocre duelist, but you are just as dumb as the Mutt when it comes to lying"  
  
"Shut up Priest"  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn the world to hell. Pharaoh sucks, Pegasus sucks, Kaiba sucks, Pandora sucks, the list goes on.  
  
"Ok, who did the KATHRINE!!! homework last night?" Ok, Pandora really sucks. Lucky for me, I did do the homework, and to be honest it was quite interesting. I had no idea that common household items could be used to create weapons of mass destruction.  
  
"Well Bakura, where is your homework?" Stupid arrogant fool. No wonder his girlfriend left him.  
  
"Keep your mask on, I'm getting it" I reached into my bookbag........bookbag.......uh oh  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I seemed to have left my bookbag at home"  
  
"Tisk tisk" Shut up, for the love of Ra shut up!  
  
"What? You want me to run home and get it?"  
  
"No, just look on with Kaiba as we review it"  
  
Kaiba looked up suddenly. "Here Pandora, you dropped this" He slipped him about 20 dollars.  
  
"Uh I mean, why don't you work with Anzu then?" Stupid rich Priest.  
  
"Grrrr......fine" I walked over and sat down next to Anzu. She certainly was trying hard not to make eye contact with me. I guess she was too focused on her work to even notice I was there.  
  
*Cough* *Cough*  
  
"Shut up Bakura, I'm trying to study here" Guess I should listen to her. I leaned back and rested my feet on top of her binder. This was nice, I could even fall asleep like this.  
  
"GET OFF MY STUFF!!!!!!" She shoved my legs off, woah, ok, now I'm sliding off the chair and oh damn.....  
  
"Dammit woman!"  
  
"Come on guys, stop fighting" The ex-magician was there in a second.  
  
"Did you just talk without raising your hand Yugi?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Detention, don't so it again"  
  
"Pandora, I was just trying to ca-"  
  
"Two days detention, you talk more and it will be a week" Pandora walked away, continueing to check for homework.  
  
"Wow Yugi, I think he really hates you" Yugi nodded at Anzu's comment. I heard a snicker come from the back. Guess Kaiba was enjoying it as much as me.  
  
"Figure that out all by yourself?"  
  
"Jeez Bakura, why are you so mean to me?" Hmm, thats true, I am really mean to her. I mean, I have tried to kill the Pharaoh, but I wasn't actually mean to him. Why do I treat her so differently than everyone?  
  
"Ok people, get a lab partner, today we are going to see how quickly I AM SO ALONE water can boil." Wow, I can hardly contain my excitement. All the stupid mortals started moving around.  
  
"Hey Yugi, do you want to be my lab partner?"  
  
"Sure anzu, th-"  
  
"TALKING AGAIN MOTOU!?!?! Go to the principal right now for immediate punishment!  
  
(O_O)  
  
Mini Pharaoh packed up and left. Maybe this Pandora guy wasn't so bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Algebra class.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't get it Yami, why white?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm actually agreeing with Honda, and what about the style?!"  
  
"It looks better on me........"  
  
"Good day class"  
  
"Hello Miss Ishtar" (I hope by now you did figure that out) The class said at once.  
  
"Hehe, Hi Isis"  
  
(O__________________________O)  
  
"MY PHARAOH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You don't like it?" Yami looked extremely crestfallen.  
  
"Well, its certainly different....." Yami became even sadder. "But I think I can get used to it ^_^"  
  
O_O "YAY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe he did that! I mean, now he looks like the child of Marik and Bakura!!! Not a good move Yami, not good at all.  
  
I have to admit, eventhough its a bit reckless, he still looks quite hot! Thought it reminds me of that stupid 5-year old I live with.  
  
"Ok, who did there homework last night?" Wow, two hands rose up. I can tell that this class is very motivated to do well -_-  
  
"Ok, the people who did there homework, good job, you have the class off, the ones who chose to ignore it have to work on it" That should teach these brats. Oh my Ra! Yami is walking towards me! I hope I look ok!  
  
"Uh, here Isis, my homework" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Gods he was cute.  
  
"Thank you Yami"  
  
"Hey Isis, if your not busy....." Was he about to ask me out?! I hope so! I tried to contain my excitement as my love spoke.  
  
"do you think you can grade my homework?"  
  
*Anime fall* Ok, I guess he isn't asking me out. That sucked. I wonder if he even likes me?  
  
"Sure Yami, just give me a second...." (O_O) Wow! I guess he reall knows his math!  
  
Yami: *in thought* Yugi better have gotten those questions right.....  
  
I can't believe it! I mean I hadn't even taught the class this stuff, and he knew it! Oh my he's so perfect.....except for his hair _  
  
"My Pharaoh, you got every question correct" His eyes lit up when I said that. He just smiled at me.  
  
"Well, I do want to learn, and I guess you're just a great teacher!" Ok, I think I am going to melt right about now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHA! Score major points for me! I know that should impress her. I ran my fingers through my hair. I hope she likes it. I don't know why everyone else thought it was bad, I think I look good! Though my Aibou didn't think so......  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Yami, why are we getting hair dye?"  
  
"Because Isis doesn't like multi-colored hair. You have to admit Aibou, you have some freaky-ass hair"  
  
-_-  
  
We walked into the store and over to the cosmetics section. Wow, they sure did have a lot of colors! Now, to pick one....  
  
"How about blonde Yami?"  
  
"No Aibou, I don't think it works well with my eyes"  
  
"But Yami, Mai has blonde hair and violet eyes"  
  
"Yea, but she only appeals to dogs. I will not sink to that level!"  
  
"Yami, I think you have been hanging around Kaiba t-"  
  
"I DO NOT HANG AROUND KAIBA!!!!!!"  
  
O_O  
  
"Let's just get this and go"  
  
"Yami, thats white"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Bakura has white hair"  
  
"So?"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
I guess he was right. Damn him and his smartness! Well, Isis hasn't been able to keep her eyes off me, so it must make me look better!  
  
"Alright everyone, bell's about to ring, so pack up!" Her voice is sooooooo pretty. So much unlike that stupid Kaiba's voice. Her voice is sweet, cute, caring, while Kaiba's is arrogant.....cocky.....so sexy....O_O  
  
Did I just think that?!?!?!! OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe your working with me!"  
  
"I didn't want to, that Psycho of a teacher paired us up"  
  
"Bakura! I saw you slip him money!! I bet it was so we could work together!!!!"  
  
"You fool! That was Kaiba!"  
  
"Yea right, you just wanted to work with me!"  
  
"Listen here you-"  
  
"Bakur-"  
  
"DON'T INTERUPT ME WHILE I SPEAK!!!!"  
  
"But we need to get started, everyone else is ahead of us!"  
  
"I don't care, you get started" With a cold glance, Anzu walked away to get the materials. The Thief folded his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The arrogance! How can Ryou put up with him?!?! AND He is in all my classes! Wait.....that's not all, he also LIVES with me now!!!! This is rediculiuos! Wow, I should really take up smoking or something......  
  
"Mr. Pandora, I need the materials" How did he get stuck as my teacher? Anyone who dresses like that deserves to die! Great.....I sound like Mai now -_-  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thank you Sir" I began walking back to my seat when suddenly....  
  
"Hey girl, did you know if you dyed your hair blonde and changed the style a bit you'd look much prettier?"  
  
O_O Oh great, he's gonna try and make me look like his dead wife.....  
  
"Uh, no thank you, I like my hair the way it is....."  
  
"Come in tomorrow with blonde hair!!!! KATHRINE YOU ARE COMMING BACK!!!!"  
  
O_________________________O  
  
"Dammit what's taking so long?!" Grrrr, he really makes me mad!  
  
"I'm comming Bakura!" I walked back and dumped the materials in front of him. His eyes got very wide. That can't be a good thing.....  
  
"Is that sulfer Anzu?"  
  
Eep. He's gonna kill us all  
  
"Don't you dare touch it!" No way am I dying when there is cheer leader try-outs after school!  
  
"Oh, you don't trust me with it?" Why is he always grinning?! Its so stupid! I hate it......though Ryou could never look that ho-STOP IT!  
  
"No, in fact I don't!"  
  
"Then you can do the work" He leaned his chair back on two legs. The nerve of that guy! Of course unlike him, I don't want to fail this class. I started mixing chemicals and following the instructions Pandora gave us.  
  
"Hey girl, your going to slow"  
  
"Shut up Bakura!"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Grrrrrr......" That stupid conceited Tomb-robbing pediphile! (O_O) I grabbed a beaker and started mixing again when suddenly.....  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Ow! You stupid rabbit thats my hand!!!"  
  
"Me stupid, do you have any idea what would have just happened?!" I rubbed my hand gingerly. That stupid Bakura jumped up and smacked my hand. Now I have to explain a broken test tube to the teacher......  
  
"Bakura, I'm gonna get in trouble now and its all because of you!" He looked at me puzzled. That's strange, he almost never looks puzzled..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The test tube, Pandora's gonna be mad that I broke it! Why did you do that!?"  
  
"Because if you added it to your mixture, it would have exploded and probably kill anyone in a 1 foot radius"  
  
O_O Was he serious?  
  
"How can you know that?! You know nothing about chemicals!"  
  
"While you were off in dream world, the sorry excuse for a teacher told you that"  
  
"Wait......so you saved my life?" Bakura saved my life? What the hell is going on here?!  
  
"It appears that way, doesn't it?" He sat back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't you hate me? Why did you protect me?"  
  
"When did I say I hate you?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stop talking, I'm trying to get some sleep...." A smile danced across my face. I guess maybe he isn't as bad as I thought......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hehe, that's rough Yug, Pandora sendin you to the office for talkin"  
  
"Yea Jou, I have never been sent here before"  
  
"Eh, its fine"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I punched Otogi when I learned he held my sisters hand through cooking"  
  
"Oh" The bell rung, signalling my freedom.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then Yug!"  
  
"Bye Jou, hope you can leave soon also"  
  
"Not likely...." I walked out of the office and onto my next class. I hope Bakura didn't hurt Anzu while I was gone. What class do I have now? Oh no.....  
  
Ugh, I really don't like my English class. Its not the fact that Pantomime teaches it, its the fact I have no friends in it. I mean, he isn't too bad, he likes Shakespeare!  
  
I took a swat in the back. The worst thing though is I get picked on in here. I guess I am still weak without my friends. But I don't want to tell Jou or anything, he would probably go on a rampage and kill everyone in my class.  
  
I felt a body sit down in the seat beside me. That's strange, because normally no one sat next to me. Its that new girl. I wonder if we can get to know each other?  
  
"Hi!" I said, trying to make conversation. She threw me a cold glance. Well, I guess she wasn't very talkative.  
  
"I'm Yugi, your Trinity right?"  
  
"...................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great, this totally sucks. I first get shoved into this school, and now some kid with tri-colored hair is trying to hit on me. Why can't they just all leave me alone?  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" He waved his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Knock it off!" Oh, he looked hurt, too bad. Man, what kind of freak has hair like that? Plus, he's unnatrually short.....well, I guess I am too, but whatever.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice...." He sat back down. Tears were welling up in his eyes. I didn't mean to make him cry.....  
  
"Yes, my name is Trinity" He stopped crying and smiled. Wow, his eyes are really big...and brilliant.....  
  
"Nice to meet you Trinity!"  
  
"Yea...." Was he this nice to everyone? How can he be so nice when the world is so evil?  
  
"So, where are you from Trinity?"  
  
"England. I'm an exchange student" I replied shortly. Was he always unbearably cute?! Its kinda sickening  
  
"Oh cool! I have another friend from there also"  
  
"Doesn't look like you have many friends here Yugi" I heard whispers from around the room. All stuff about how short freak is hitting on the new loser. I really do hate people.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I guess not, but out of this class I do" ^_^  
  
"Whatever" I folded my arms and straightened out my skirt. What kind of pervert invented these uniforms?! The skirts ride high, the chest area is tight, I think I should sue this school.  
  
"Is that skirt bothering you?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Its too short" I tried to pull it around my knees but it wouldn't stretch. I hate skirts!  
  
"I think it looks nice though!" He smiled warmly. What a perverted comment! Wait....no, he looks sincere enough. I doubt this kid is like that. Something about him.....  
  
"I hate it" He laughed at this. Ugh, no ones treated me this nicely since.......well....nevermind. The teacher walked in at that moment. Forget everything I said about the kid being freaky, he's NOTHING compared to that guy!  
  
"Good.......day....." Ok, he can bearly speak, this is just great. Yugi started copying down notes on the board. Guess he was a good student. I don't know how Shakespeare can help though. It doesn't make life any better.  
  
"New...girl......question.....2.....answer....."  
  
Guess he was talking to me. What family is Mercutio part of? How the hell should I know?  
  
"Answer........or.........detention........."  
  
Oh crap. I do NOT want to get detention on the first day of school. Hmm, let see, the two families are uh.....the Romeo's and the Juliets? That doesn't sound right -_- I am so screwed.  
  
"Pssst....he's part of the Montegues...." The boy next to me whispered. Is he trying to trick me? I don't know if I should listen......  
  
"Just trust me" His face looks honest...... what have I got to lose?  
  
"The Montagues"  
  
"......wrong......hes part........of the..........Prince's family......"  
  
I don't believe it, that little punk lied to me! I looked over at him. His eyes were wide and he was frantically flipping through the book. I sighed and sank down.  
  
"Study.....harder......" Dammit, why does everyone suck so much? England sucked, and I guess Japan will be the same. Isolation is so much better, where you don't have to trust anyone but yourself. I mean, you can't trust parents, and you can't trust people.  
  
"I'm sorry Trinity, I didn't know...." He looked sad, but he's probably just faking it.  
  
"Whatever, just leave me alone....." I put my head down. This sucks seriously. I wish something would come into my life that was good....something.....anything....  
  
Suddenly, the PA turned on for an announcement.  
  
"Students, meet in the Auditorium for an assembly! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Class: OO;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked it! ^_^ I am starting to add some more Angst in it, so I guess this chapter wasn't really funny, was it? Oh well 


End file.
